The Place Where She Belongs
by MCSROOM
Summary: In my memories as a child, I don't ever recall seeing him smile. On that day we met, I saw a stoic young man with icy blue eyes. I thought I had no place where I belonged but he gave a home. AU having lost her parents Mikasa is taken in by Levi. Based on the one-shot "Home Again."


So I decided to turn the one-shot "Home Again" into a full story! I hope you enjoy it! Also, if you clicked on this story and you have not read the one-shot don't worry it's not required to have read it to understand this story which is an extension of that one shot. Although...if you want a preview of what is to come you _could_ go and read it! ;P i don't mind hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

**Where she belongs:**

**Chapter 1**

_**In my memories, I don't ever recall seeing him smile. On that day we met I saw a stoic young man with icy blue eyes.**_

"Now please Mikasa dear, be polite to our guests."

Sweaty little palms, a fast paced little heartbeat; any kid on the verge of meeting their prospective Parents would feel nervous. wrinkling the hem of their shirt, bunching it up, tightening their little hands around it as they waited for their arrival. But mikasa was not any child and neither did she feel nervous or feel.._anything_ for that matter. And so she waited by the door next to the overly fashionable director of the orphanage she had resided in the past year.

A knock

"Please come in." The director's overly sweet tone welcomed the awaited visitors.

The latch bolt clicking out of the mortise only to slowly slide against the striker plate,  
The creaking of the old wine colored rustic wooden door as it opened; played in her ears once more. sounds she was accustomed to, sounds so familiar that she knew what would come next.

Two pairs of footsteps, a happy couple looking for a child with an enthusiastic smile plastered on the child's face. The disappointment in their faces and the cheerfulness in their voice fading as they realized they met a broken little girl who did not respond to their questions nor smiled at the little jokes they made. Their nervous averted gaze as they realized They were only met with a doll like little girl with lifeless eyes looking back at them. But then, they weren't really looking at _her_ from the start. She knew that like everyone else no one ever did. Not her as she was.  
Having known her background she knew that like every other couple they would think that they could fix her, give her a home, education and then they would feel proud of themselves for taking in an orphaned girl. For turning her into a successful woman. But of course, having quickly realized they could not; they would only smile and leave with an empty promise to come visit again. Yes, No one wanted to deal with a little troubled six year old who would surely (as they thought) make it difficult for them to raise her.

It was for that reason that she did not bothered to look who came in through the door. She only looked straight ahead onto the yellow pastel colored papered wall with flowered patterns.

A pair of footsteps clicked against the wooden floor. Just one?

"Welcome mr. Ackerman." The woman's vocal pitch increased with every word.

Ackerman? A relative perhaps? That must be it. Although, she had never met any of her father's relatives or her mothers for that matter. She glanced up momentarily only to see not a happy couple but a young man or perhaps a young boy was more accurate?

"Levi? If I may, I understand that Mr. Kenny is on work related business so you are here in his stead."

"That's correct. Now.._Miss_.. if you don't mind, there is somewhere I must attend so if you'd please proceed."

"Oh my yes. Mikasa dear! Now, I don't want you to be scared…"

_Scared? Of what?_ Did she know what fear actually was? Because she _did_ and this was _not_ it. No she wasn't scared.

"You will go live with this young man and his father, your uncle. I hadn't explained to you but your uncle found out about...well.._you_..and decided to take you in. I know this must be sudden sweetheart but everything is going to be alright from now on alright? There's no need to be afraid.

Foolish woman, Absurd, ignorant, were the words going through the young man's head. Every time she opened her mouth she spouted a load of unnecessary crap. Maybe she ought to be spending less time looking like a clown with that excess of make up and start actually doing her fucking job how she ought to. He knew too well what was going through the brats little head. With all the shit that happened to her he sure as hell knew that she wasn't scared of being taken away by an unknown relative. He himself knew how life had a way of forcing a child to mentally become an adult.

Mikasa only listened to the woman's nonsense. No she wasn't scared.

**_I was young but I understood..._**

Whether She liked him or not, whether She knew him or not was irrelevant. It didn't matter because she had nowhere to go; She didn't have a home to go back to any longer.

"Sweetheart from now o-"

Levi interrupted her 'shitty' ramblings no longer being able to tolerate the pig headed hag.  
"There's no need for introductions as I stated earlier, we have somewhere to attend. Now if there's nothing else that requires my presence we shall leave."

"Oh my.. yes! yes! pardon me dear.." She rushed stumbling towards the desk and back in her ridiculously high heels.

He only had to wonder how the fuck that woman was a qualified orphanage director.

"I only require your signature and we should be set."

He signed quickly waiting to be rid of the annoying woman and turned to mikasa.

She knew it was time to go and she dared look at the young boys face for the first time.

**_In my memories as a young child, I don't ever recall seeing him smile. On the day we met, I saw a stoic young man with icy blue eyes._**

He had an expressionless face; Eyes as blue as the after rain sky yet Colder than the winter gust that follows. A gaze that would forever be etched in her mind. Icy blue eyes that she yet not knew she would come to love unconditionally looked back directly into her big dull dark charcoal eyes. His cold gaze made him look somewhat older for his age. She didn't know The reason his eyes held something different deep down from those others or rather, from anyone she'd met. It was as if she was looking into a mirror. As if ..he'd seen things throughout his life that someone his age shouldn't. But despite those cold eyes, there was no doubt that there was something akin to warmth behind those pale blue orbs. She could tell as he was looked right at her.

"Let's go home." He extended his hand to her._ home..home_..although yet a child it had seemed like lifetime that she'd heard that word. But she had doubts..was it really home? afterall she didn't belong anywhere.

But for now she was satisfied. Her little eyes then shone with a spark that had been long gone.  
He was looking at her. Right at _her; _the person standing before him _now_. He wasn't looking at her searching for what he wanted her to be nor was he averting his gaze from who she truly was like those couples had. He was simply looking at her. And so she took his hand knowing that he wasn't trying to fix her. Knowing that he would always without a doubt look at her for who she truly was.


End file.
